


Dedication

by noveltea



Series: Children of the Gods [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia hadn't come as far as she had just to back down now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

The sweat dripped off her back as she stood up from the crouching position she'd finished in.

Across from her, her opponent lay on his back breathing hard looking up at the sky. "Next time, Brennan," he panted, pushing himself up to look at her, squinting in the sunlight, "I won't go so easy on you."

She looked down on him and rolled her eyes, throwing down the sparring sticks in her hand to his side. They landed with a dull thud on the concrete ground beneath them. "Just keep telling yourself that, Reese. Maybe one day it might actually come true, if you're a very good boy."

She paused, then looked at him again. "Or, maybe not."

"Cute. Very cute." He dusted his hands off, and looked up at her expectantly. "Are you going to give me a hand up?"

Her look said it all. "No."

She moved away, picking up the towel and her water bottle as she went, not bothering to look back. Around her, other officers in the academy continued similar training practices, but she didn't pay them any attention; at least not to the cursory observer.

She saw it all; saw the actions, the reactions. It was what they'd been trained to see. Everything. In the hope that it would help them advance their careers as fast as possible, and maybe one day save their lives and the lives of the men and women who served under them.

Distractions, and the taunts and puts downs of male peers, was something that was as good as physically beat out of the women in the service, because if you couldn't handle it, you definitely wouldn't make the final cut.

Olivia hadn't come as far as she had just to back down now. She knew that she was meant for something great.


End file.
